


Anxiety, Thy Name is Percy

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Series: Teen Wolf Charmed and Gilmore Girls (and a bunch of other xovers), oh my [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Genderfluid Character, brief mentions of anxiety attacks, xovers in the later parts of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: NEWTS were going to be the only thing that percy was going to worry about. nothing else. nope. nothing.......merlin's beard...their on another planet...





	Anxiety, Thy Name is Percy

**Author's Note:**

> anxiety/panic attacks 
> 
> the stargate stuff is brief and just need to know that they have access to portals that connect planets and shady orginizations. 
> 
> parts of this, the anxiety, was a headcanon that me and another have shared and agreed upon. I was inspired to include it in this new story after reading a post of theirs.  
> their tumblr is: chochangsraven

Percy couldn't breathe. They couldn't fucking breathe. All the energy was spent trying to for a damn study guide and now they were bawling like a baby and couldn't breathe right.

30 minutes of Oliver trying help them calm down left them without enough time to study for

"percy...."

Olivers sad tone had them pausing in their attempts to continue their stuff. 

"You don't get it Oliver. With this unexpected trip tomorrow to Egypt of all places I'm going to behind my newts' study schedule."

" i get it. This is my last year to win the house cup. But we have to remember it isn't worth our lives. We need to breathe. "

The sighed and sat the stuff back down. Intent on spending a few hours of peace with their boyfriend before heading back home.

They sorely hope that this moment won't be viewed in hindsight as regret.

 

 

"PERCY. FETCH"

They ran after their thrown wand in dismay and fear. Before they could reach it though, the hall in the pyramid was engulfed in darkness as their siblings shut them in.

They don't remember much of what occurred. Shock. At least that's the one doctor's thoughts. But then again their basing this on their own bilogys standards. 

Here their an alien.

Yeah. They're on another planet.

At least they spoke had one language in common. Here it was called Ancient.

 

 

3 weeks of being held at the Stargate Command Center, they were now being assigned a cover id.

"I'm sorry."

That was a popular saying. 

"The statgate in the pyramid on your planet is stuck in a time effect that's making access impossible for us. "

Because of course. 

"We have to wait for them to catch up and dial out."

Figures. 

"you'll be givAahhhhHmmmf"

What the

They saw the nice dr carter fall as she was struck by electricity. They dove for cover wishing once more for their wand. The best they could do quickly was a levitate. Nit very offensive. 

Que panic inducing fight and flight scene as they made their way out. 

Sorta.

Ow.

 

 

They woke to find themselves in a flying machine. 

One person was talking but it was in the native language and not ancient.

But no one seemed to really concerned with them so they suspected they had but a few minutes to plan.

They set about concentrating on their magic. Focusing on escaping the handcuffs. 

Check.

Next...hide...perception filter...yes...like doctor who. Olivers...olivers favotrite show.

They tested it with a slight movement that could be mistaken for sleep if it failed. 

Success. 

They waited till someone passed bye to help with the filter and followed them to another section of the plane. 

They had to be careful how far they went from any one of these people. The magic might not keep.

They found an empty seat and just as they were about the breathe easy the others rushed passed in a hurry. 

Damn.

In their panic, they hadn't noticed that their magic had changed them physically.

Seeing the subtle changes was shocking and they lost concentration the translation spell and more then likely the notice me not.

But they may not need to worry as they now looked like a lady. 

Awesome. Very very awesome. 

Over the course of the next hour as the plane was diverted to hethrow (thankyou translation spell) they tried their magic at forging some identification.

They weren't sure if the psychic paper would work on everyone as the tv one did.

Thankfully living with their siblings had taught them a few useful slide of hand tricks so getting access to what seemed to be proper id was easy.

Exiting the plane and then the airport was scary. They tried to blend in with the others just in case the filter was failing.

Follow the crowd to baggage claim.  
Grab random bag. Sorry random person  
Get nourishment. Thank you free samples  
Get souvinear. It's a spy drama. How helpful.  
Exit.

 

 

3 hours and 5 bus changes they found a motel and closed the dor and collapsed. Yanking at their hair as they tried to repress screaming and crying out they felt the pain in their head and heart increase to unbearable pressure.

Merlin save them...

Oh please merlin...please save them.

 

 

5 days of hoping to motel to motel ended with them getting some stuff to try some wandless magic. So far time was needed. Time and concentration. If they could crest amulets to help it might save their energy for other stuff.

Given their knowlegde on metamorphics the figure they had the gene for such magic. They liked the apperence of a women. 

Oliver would have as well...

Their progress was halted for an hour as they brokedown again.

 

 

They tested the hair dye on a random piece and found it to be acceptable.

Dark red now black.

Spy drama had the people wearing clothing that they wouldn't normally wear would help.

The norm for this place shoulder pads. 

Right....

Fashion highlights of this planets 1989...

Yeah. Not.

 

 

With the first year, they could drop the translation spell as their understanding the language had reached conversational levels.

The third year was surprisingly the most troublesome. they had hit rock bottom. With their nomadic nature, they kept meeting and losing friends and jobs.

It leads to a lonely alcoholic and drug filled life. their friends help them get help after a terrible evening with this worlds version of demonic creatures. 

they go back to school to help keep them busy. it helps get them to places that are far more healthy then they ever were back on their planet (which for the sake of their stress they don't dwell on much)

They mark off the last day before their latest move and a new career as an art specialist at a museum.

March 2002

next stop Stars Hollow.


End file.
